Mixed Breeding
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Ganondorf's horse is on the verge of death and he needs a new one, but it must be sired. Ingo has the perfect mare for the job. One-shot. Epona X Ganondorf's Steed.


This idea just popped into my head when I was reading about Ganondorf's Steed one day on the Zeldawikia.

It's a little short so it's a semi one-shot but I hope it's okay.

Enjoy! (I hope)

* * *

Ganondorf rubbed his faithful horse Cernunnos on his snout as he chewed a mouthful of hay. Ganondorf had been so busy taking over Hyrule the past 4 years that he neglected to see that Cernunnos was nearing the end of his lifespan.

Cernunnos was a large, muscular Gerudo horse as dark as the night with a fiery red mane that matched the hair of his master. His eyes were a deep red that seemed to reflect no emotion whatsoever. Whenever he snorted a puff of what looked like smoke or steal emitted from his nostrils. For a horse he looked as vicious as a wolf. But Ganondorf loved him. When he was a young boy Ganondorf had a passion for horses and always wanted his own, and when he finally came of age, his mother gifted him this horse on his sixteenth birthday. He still remembers how exited he was when he received the young stallion. From that day forth Cernunnos was his companion and best friend, going on many different adventures together, and even robbing dozens of people so that he can hold the title of "King of Thieves".

Though he was a generally remorseless man Ganondorf felt very sad that his closest friend would be gone soon. He couldn't imagine living without him and the thought of having a new, strange horse just did not click with him at all. There was only one way he would accept a different horse, and that was only if it was sired by Cernunnos. But Ganondorf did not own a single mare. Ingo of Ingo Ranch was the one who had all the horses.

"Ingo does owe me for giving him control of the Ranch from Talon." Ganondorf said out loud. "I think he would be gracious enough to allow his king's horse to breed with one of the young mares."

xxxx

Malon stood with Epona in the center of the horse pen, brushing her light brown coat. Epona was now five years old and was a very beautiful mare. But she was still a bit wild and could not be ridden yet.

After all these years Link, the fairy boy, had not paid them another visit, which was very disappointing. She wanted to show him how much Epona had grown up. She glanced over to her left to look at Ingo, who was standing at the entrance to the pen with his back to her. Even with Ingo in charge now things weren't all that different, but it still felt empty without her father. Ingo was a bit harsh at times but being a hard worker he took very good care of the horses, and was very good to Epona, at her request of course.

xxxx

Ganondorf came in through the gate of Ingo Ranch holding Cernunnos by his reigns. He had his horse clad in full battle armor which would not be needed soon but was for appearance only. Passing into the large open space in the middle of the ranch he found Ingo standing in front of the horse pen like he always was. Upon seeing him Ingo went over to greet him.

"Lord Ganondorf!" Ingo said, getting on one knee before him and bowing his head. "What do you require today sir?"

"Rise Ingo." Ganondorf said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Ingo rose to his feet. "What kind of favor my master?"

"My beloved horse Cernunnos is growing old and…will die soon." Ganondorf said. "I am in need of a new one."

"Of course my lord." Ingo said. "We have many different stallions for you to choose from."

"I do not want a strange horse for my companion." Ganondorf said. "I need a mare."

"A mare?" Ingo said, confused. "May I ask what for sir?"

"I want one of your mares to breed with Cernunnos, so I may still have a piece of him when he is gone." Ganondorf said. "I need to see your mares." Ganondorf went past Ingo towards the pen.

Ingo followed after him. "We don't have very many mares sir." Ingo said.

"Then get me your healthiest and strongest mare." Ganondorf said, becoming impatient. "What about that one?" Ganondorf pointed to the only horse in the pen who was accompanied by a young girl.

"Malon!" Ingo called out to her. "Bring that horse over here!"

xxxx

"Malon! Bring that horse over here!"

Ingo waved her over to him. Standing beside him that was dressed in dark armor with a red cape flowing behind him, and gold colored skin.

Malon took Epona's reigns and guided her over to the gate. She recognized the man that was standing beside Ingo as Ganondorf, the usurper of the Hyrule throne and leader of the Gerudo Tribe. He had brought a large black horse in what looked like battle armor. Malon recognized it as a Gerudo horse. She had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"What is the horse's name?" Ganondorf said when Malon brought Epona over to him.

"Her name is Epona." Malon nervously replied.

Ganondorf smiled. "A mare. Excellent. But let me ask first; is she in estrus?"

"Actually she is. She's been in it for at least five days." Malon said.

"Excellent, then she will be receptive to Cernunnos. Has she been mated by any other stallion before?" Ganondorf was asking questions like he was looking for a mate for his horse.

"Why do you ask?" Malon questioned.

Ganondorf crossed his arms and scowled

Ingo adjusted his collar nervously. "Don't question the king, Malon. Please answer his question."

"No my lord." Malon said. "She has not been mated before."

"Good." Ganondorf said. "I think we have found a perfect match, but let me inspect her first."

Ganondorf started walking around Epona, feeling her coat and the muscles on her body, checking for any weaknesses or deformities.

"Is she strong?" Ganondorf said.

"Yes she is sire." Malon said.

"Does she have any genetic mutations of any kind?" he asked.

"No sir. She is a strong and healthy horse." Malon said.

Ganondorf smiled again. "Then she is perfect."

"I'm glad you like her sire." Ingo said. "Let's bring Cernunnos to the stable and get him cleaned. Malon, you bring Epona when you're finished washing Epona."

Malon nodded. "Yes Ingo."

xxxx

All the stallions were brought out of the stable and put in the pen. Malon rubbed the wet soapy rag across Epona's body, cleaning her coat of all the dirt. Rubbing her snout as she washed her neck, Malon knew that someone would one day want to breed Epona, but who would have known that the King of Evil would breed his steed with her? Gerudo horses were known to sometimes become aggressive while mating, so she was afraid for Epona This request was so sudden. How are you supposed to prepare horses for breeding in such a short time? Ganondorf was very impatient and wanted Epona to get pregnant as fast as possible. Minutes later after drying Epona Ingo stuck his head out the stable door.

"Okay Malon." He said. "We're ready for her. Are you finished cleaning Epona?"

"Yes Ingo." Malon said. She picked up the horse muzzle lying beside the wash bucket and strapped it onto Epona.

Malon rubbed her mare on the back and sighed, then brought her into the shed. Cernunnos was fully stripped of his armor, revealing his muscular body. Malon was very nervous about this. Upon seeing Epona Cernunnos started towards her.

"Sire?" Malon worriedly asked Ganondorf. "Will Cernunnos…hurt Epona?"

"He is an old horse, so he doesn't have the energy he used to." Ganondorf said. "So I think Epona will be alright."

Cernunnos got besides Epona, nuzzling her affectionately and rubbing his snout against her neck. Epona made a few tensed steps but did nothing else. Putting his snout beside Epona's, he kept it there for a few moments, like they were communicating. Surprisingly the steed of the King of Evil seemed gentle. Eventually he turned around and made his way behind her. By this time his penis was at full size and ready to enter her. He climbed up on his back legs and mounted her, his forelegs rubbing against her sides. Roughly prodding her hind quarters roughly with his huge length. Moving around a few times, he finally lined up his dick with her entrance and pushed inside her. Epona fidgeted a few times but remained receptive to the stallion. Malon gripped the reigns tighter.

"Shhh." She whispered to the mare. "It's okay. Everything will be alright.

Nipping at her neck Cernunnos thrust hard into her, making Epona step away from him but she remained still. Malon rubbed her, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Ganondorf remained completely silent. He just watched as his old companion mated with the young mare, his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. Due to Cernunnos being a larger horse it looked like he could crush Epona but so far nothing like that happened. Continuing to thrust his cock into Epona smoke came out of Cernunnos's nostrils when he snorted.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise Cernunnos was able to shove his entire shaft into Epona. She squirmed a few times but didn't seem to mind. Cernunnos was old, but he certainly wasn't old enough not to enjoy it.

Fucking Epona at a faster pace he grunted sharply and with one final drive into her he ejaculated large amounts of semen into her, holding his place there while shifting on his hooves. Eventually his penis fell limp and slid out of Epona, a long stream of semen leaking from her vagina. Cernunnos dismounted her and went back to her side, gently nipping at her snout.

Ganondorf chuckled and clapped his hands three times. "Excellent work. I commend you Ingo and Malon." He said cheerfully, much to their surprise. "I trust that Epona will sire a foal for me."

He went over to her and rubbed her face kindly. Epona closed her eyes, and Ganondorf smiled.

"Please inform me when Epona is about to give birth." Ganondorf said to Malon. "I want to be here to see the birth of my soon to be new steed."

Malon bowed. "It will be done sire."

Ganondorf put Cernunnos's armor back on his body. The old stallion looked very tired. Hopefully the breeding didn't take too much of a toll on him. Without saying or doing anything else Ganondorf left.

Malon unhooked the muzzle from Epona and tossed it to the floor. Even though there was no guarantee that Epona would become pregnant it was a high possibly, with everything set up right.

Malon grabbed a rag off the floor and wiped the small pool of semen between Epona's back legs then tossed it to the side too.

"Malon!" Ingo called to her. "Come help me get the stallions back in the stable!"

"Okay Ingo!" Malon called back.

She sighed and guided Epona outside. Things were happening so fast. In a few months Epona would give birth to a Hyrule horse and Gerudo horse hybrid, something never heard of before.

It was times like this that she wished the fairy boy of the forest was here.

* * *

I hope this was okay. For now this is a one-shot unless I want to expand upon it later when I have more free time. But for now this will stay completed, and I hope you enjoyed or at least liked it.

Read & Review!


End file.
